Alicia Kishimoto
Alicia Kishimoto to użytkowniczka Magii Rubinowego Zabójcy Smoków. Od samego początku serii Chains of Magic przynależy do gildii Moon Shine. Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją w duecie z Sho, z czasem jednak kontakt między nimi upada na rzecz Xandreda, który nie w pełni świadom zdołał zakręcić Alicii w głowie. Charakter Od samego początku sprawia wrażenie ufnej względem ludzi, których wygląd nie świadczy o przynależności do tej mniej pożądanej przez wszystkich kategorii społeczeństwa. Z czasem dowiadujemy się też, iż przywiązywanie się do ludzi, jak i nawiązywanie kontaktu przychodzi jej zabawnie łatwo. Mimo tego, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego w jakimś świecie żyje i jakimi on się rządzi zasadami, nie nawidzi zabijać, czy też być świadkiem dokonywania mordu, nie wspominając też o świadomości, że któś dla niej bliski mógłby to zrobić. Najczęściej spotykamy ją i postrzegamy jako dziewczynę ugodową, miłą i otwartą, jednak gdy potrzebuje, czy chce potrafi być uparta i twardo stać przy swoim. Niemożliwym jest też "spławienie" jej, gdy jest ona w trakcie przesłuchiwania, czy też wydobywania informacji od kogoś. Trudno orzec, czy jest osobą asertywną - Unika sytuacji, które miałyby to okazać, co świadczy też o tym, że jest typem bardziej spokojnej dziewczyny, mimo iż szansa przeżycia przygody, jakiejkolwiek działa na nią jak magnes na metal. Historia Całe swe dzieciństwo spędziła w domu, z rodziną, która nie była ani to zbytnio bogata, ale też nie można było zarzucić im biedactwa. Trzymali się jakby po środku. Ogółem w rodzinie panowała zgoda, do momentu jednak gdy rodzina zaczęła popadać w długii, a ojciec przerzucił się na regularne skoki w bok, co kiedyś musiało zaowocować w kłótnię i w następstwie czego "ciche dni". Alicii nigdy to nie było na rękę, tak jak wszystkim przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nim osiągnęła wiek 17 lat jej ojciec zginął, gdyż okazało się że pewnego razu przespał się z nieodpowiednią i padł ofiarą samosoądu ze strony nieznanego sprawcy. Jej matka żyje do tej pory i ma się dobrze, mimo iż po śmierci męża pieniądza starczy jej jedynie na zapewnie sobie prowiantu na cały miesiąc - Alicia oczywiście stara się wspomagać ją finansowo jak tylko może, jednak jej matka nie jest chętna by odbierać córce to co sama zarobiła ciężką pracą. Zaklęcia Rubino-Striker - Zaklęcie bazujące na wzmocnieniu siły ataków, jak i prędkości zadawania ciosów z pięści. Prędkość wielka na tyle, iż gołym okiem nie da się dojrzeć pojedyńczego ataku. Do tego z każdym zadanym ciosem siła ataku wzrasta poprzez "kradzież" energii atakowanej potencjalnej ofiary. W przypadku gdy ciosy zostają odparowywane z każdym uderzeniem powstaje chmura dymu, który gdy pozbawi przeciwnika orientacji w terenie pozwala na zadanie ciosu odbiegającego od wszystkich poprzednich - Często nokautujący. Rubinowa Kopuła' - ' Zaklęcie, które dzieli się w zasadzie na 2 różne zastosowania - Pierwsze zamyka dany obszar w kopule, na mocy której moc przeciwnika co 5 minut jest dzielona na pół i tak aż do osiągnięcia punktu zerowego, lub zniszczenia bariery.Drugie zastosowanie zaś opiera się na utworzeniu...Również bariery z rubinu, jednak tylko wokół własnej osi na rzecz czego użytkownik doznaje 3-krotnego wzrostu mocy i osiągów w każdym calu, utrzymanie jednak jej przez dłuższy czas zaczyna "pobierać" koszt w postaci energii użytkownika. Ryk Rubinowego Smoka - Krzyk, (czy może raczej rozdziawienie pyska na tyle mocno, że weszło by w niego 20 kuktasów), podczas którego (rzygany) wystrzelony promień ma barwę ciemnej czerwieni, cechuje go jednak to, iż wokół jest otoczony czymś na wzór "łusek" oczywiście z rubinu, a odstęp między każdą taką łuską to 2cm, gdyby stwierdzić z dokładnością. Lot Rubinowego smoka - Użytkownik rozkłada ręce jak na ukrzyżowanie, by obie pokryły się grubą jak i ostro zakończoną warstwą rubinu uformowaną tak, że można to pomylić z skrzydłami należącymi do smoka z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Umiejętność ta pozwala na lot, jednakże tylko wtedy gdy użytkownik wzbije się w powietrze z wysokiego punktu i będzie miał miejsce sprzyjający temu wiatr. Jeśli wszystkie wymagane warunki są na tak, można wtedy wykonać przepiękny lot koszący, podczas którego pikujący mag zostaje okryty jasnoczerwoną aurą, a ostre zakończenia na skrzydłach wydłużają się jak i rozgałęziają, atak skuteczny zazwyczaj w 80%. Rubinowa zapadnia - Dowolnie wybrany teren wokół pokrywa rubin, a następnie nałożona powierzchnia zaczyna zachowywać się jak typowy wodny wir, z tym że jeśli ktokolwiek zostanie wciągnięty w ten wir trafia do specjalnego wymiaru, gdzie wszystko zdaje się być takie same, jednak wszędzie gdzie się nie obejrzeć widnieją jasnoczerwone barwy, nawet na mgle, czy chmurach. Wciągnięta ofiara jest wtedy doszczętnie pozbawiona mocy, a użytkownik tego że ataku może ze spokojem dokończyć dzieła Rubinowe Ostrze - Utworzony zostaje średniej długości miecz 1-ręczny, ostro zakończony, a do tego całe ostrze jest pokryte w tajemniczych wzorach, niewykluczone że jest to właśnie dowód na to, iż dawniej próbowano zaklinać w ostrza dusze smoków, jak i starano się zrozumieć ich język. '''Strażnik mocy - '''Użytkownik zostaje spowity rubinową zbroją, dzięki której moc ataków rośnie wraz z otrzymywanymi obrażeniami DeKaP, może